Super Buttowski Bros
by SariSpy56
Summary: When King Peter Griffa kidnaps Princess Kendall of Kingdom Mellowbrook, it's up to Kick and Gunther to travel from world to world to save the princess and possibly get out from a video game dream.


_**Super Buttowski Bros.**_

_**Summary: **__When King Peter Griffa kidnaps Princess Kendall of Kingdom Mellowbrook, it's up to Kick and Gunther to travel from world to world to save the princess._

Saturday is all about going down Dead Man's Drop and hanging out with friends all day long without worrying about school at all. It is a kid's day of paradise.

But is it a paradise for Kick though?

Out of all the Saturdays Kick had to enjoy himself, did he have to spend one Saturday, going to Kendall's house? Seriously, Kick is going to a home of his worst enemy, and I bet for sure, it's neither Ronaldo nor Gordon. Here's how Kick had gotten into this mess in the first place.

_It was one Friday afternoon as Kick gazed at the clock in hopes that school would end. The bell rang instantly and Kick is the first one to race out of the school. His best friend Gunther followed him._

"_Hey Kick," Gunther said. "Got any plans for Saturday?"_

"_I've got plenty." Kick replied. "So many things to do on Saturday. Nothing can ruin this day."_

"_And by many things to do, you mean doing stunts all day?" said a voice that Kick wished he didn't hear. The voice belongs to no other than Kendall Perkins._

"_What are you doing here Officer Kendall?" Kick said in an emotionless tone. "Shouldn't you be at the library reading books or something?"_

"_I have other things to do too Clarence." Kendall replied harshly. "Speaking of other things, I hope you have other things to do on Saturday, besides doing stunts."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_How about we put it this way Clarence?"_

"_I'm listening."_

"_Tomorrow at 10 in the morning, I want you to come to my house. You cannot bring your skateboard with you. If you can manage to have fun without doing stunts by the end of tomorrow, I'll leave you alone for a month."_

"_And if I lose?"_

"_Then you'll have to stop doing stunts for a month and start reading books and get smart. Do we have a deal?"_

"_Kick Buttowski never backs out on challenges! I accept!"_

Kick could tell that all Kendall wants to do with him is read books and do schoolwork and all the things Kendall likes. Is it too late to back out a challenge? Nope. He had his words and he's going to keep those words until the end of the day. He rings to doorbell and Kendall answers the door.

"Hello Clarence," Kendall said in a happy tone. "Glad you could make it. Come on right in."

Kick walks inside the house as Kendall motions him to her room. From what Kick could tell, Kendall would probably get him to read educational books and do things that are not awesome to him, but is fun to Kendall.

"So what do you want to do Kendall?" Kick asked, knowing that Kendall had whatever evil mind she had set for today.

But instead of having his face shoved into a history book, Kick saw Kendall giving him a Wii remote. Okay, that doesn't make sense. Why would Kendall have a Wii?

"Wanna play _**Super Mario Bros. Wii?**_" Kendall replied in her cocky tone. "It's got a 2 player mode."

"You're on Kendall!" Kick replied in his cocky tone. "So who are you going to be in 2 player mode?"

"I prefer to be Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"I too prefer to be Mario."

"Best 2 out of 3 wins the game!"

So for several hours, Kick and Kendall played a 2 player mode on Wii. The scores are tied, though Kendall managed to win the last round. When it was over, Kendall is waiting for Kick to say something, probably an insult would be good for her but instead Kick made a compliment.

"Well played Kendall," Kick replied in a friendly tone. "How did you get so good at this?"

"I play them whenever I'm through with schoolwork," Kendall replied. "But playing the games alone is well kinda sad."

"Then how come you didn't play video games with Ronaldo? Isn't he your boyfriend or something?"

"Don't get me started with Ronaldo. He thinks video games are for idiots and that they're not suitable for geniuses like him."

"Have you tried talking to him or anything?"

"I've tried countless times. But the results are always the same."

"I see."

"You don't think that I'm ... weird."

"You, weird? No way. You may be a classy missy, but you can sure do awesome things."

"Well yeah I can do that, but what if Ronaldo calls me weird?"

"Kendall. There's no way I'm going to let Ronaldo call you weirdo just for doing awesome stunts."


End file.
